


Hold Me and Keep Me Warm

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun is Chanyeol's greatest stress-reliever - even if Baekhyun also sometimes is the cause of some of Chanyeol's stress





	Hold Me and Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, this shit's sexy af? Also, I'm like... Almost asleep, so heh, sorry about errors, there was just one little piece left to finish and I really wanted to do it now...

 Chanyeol was suffering a pretty bad headache when there was suddenly a knock on the door to his office. Before he had the chance to gather himself and try to make it look like he was busy, said door was flung open, a cute face poking inside and making Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat.

 “Hello, my Chanyeollie!”

 Sinking back into his office chair, Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh, a smile tugging at his lips.

 “Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol said, holding out his arms and making grabby hands for the brightly grinning man quickly slipping inside and closing the door behind him, before striding over to Chanyeol.

 Dropping his bag in the chair in front of the desk, Baekhyun headed around it, and Chanyeol rolled back to be able to properly receive Baekhyun. Because just as Chanyeol had expected, Baekhyun did not simply go in for a hug - he promptly climbed into Chanyeol’s lap, knees on the sides of Chanyeol’s thighs, completely burrowing against Chanyeol as Chanyeol burrowed just as much against Baekhyun, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

 “You have impeccable timing,” Chanyeol sighed against Baekhyun’s neck, breathing in his warm, comforting scent.

 “Really?” Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol’s hair, fingers starting to press into Chanyeol’s lower back and drawing a pleased groan from him. “I was just missing you, but maybe I picked up on something…”

 “Maybe you did,” Chanyeol hummed, leaning further into Baekhyun as the shorter’s  _ amazing _ fingers continued up Chanyeol’s back, massaging away some of the tension that had been building the entire day. “I really,  _ ugh _ , needed some mini-sized distraction right now…”

 Chanyeol yelped as Baekhyun’s fingers suddenly pinched him, before he burst out laughing.

 “Excuse you, some  _ normal _ -sized distraction,” Baekhyun grumbled, making Chanyeol chuckle as he pressed his face even more into Baekhyun’s neck.

 “But you’re so small and cute and I just want to put you in my pocket and bring you everywhere so I can pull you out every now and then and just admire you and pat your hair and kiss your cheeks-” Chanyeol rambled into Baekhyun’s skin, until Baekhyun was writhing in his hold, laugh high-pitched as he begged Chanyeol to stop tickling him. Sighing softly in content, Chanyeol pulled back enough to not tickle anymore, but otherwise staying put, relaxing as Baekhyun got back to his massaging whilst humming softly under his breath.

 A softly humming Baekhyun in his lap, giving massages? Had Chanyeol died and gone to heaven? Either way, he truly was blessed.

 “You’re so cheesy,” Baekhyun chuckled against the side of Chanyeol’s head, making Chanyeol stiffen a little.

 “I didn’t say anything?” Chanyeol said, a hint of uncertainty to his voice, because it would not have been the first time he said something out loud when he thought he was only thinking it.

 “No, but I can almost hear your thoughts, and I’m sure they were extremely cheesy,” Baekhyun answered, making Chanyeol groan as he pressed a bit harder into a stubborn knot.

 “I’m never cheesy, my angel,” Chanyeol sighed, smiling as Baekhyun burst out laughing.

 “Were you thinking about this being heaven again?” Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol only answering with a non-committing grunt that had Baekhyun laughing harder. “Well, you know what they say, heaven is a place on earth, and I wouldn’t be surprised if that place is your lap!”

 Faking gagging noises, Chanyeol pulled back enough to be able to see Baekhyun’s brightly grinning face.

 “Ew, and you call me cheesy!” Chanyeol protested, though certainly noting the faint pink across Baekhyun’s cheeks - he was very curious about what that meant, but opting to wait for an explanation instead of asking for it.

 It did not take long, as Baekhyun began to wiggle his eyebrows as he leaned closer to Chanyeol, until they were so close that Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s breath hit his lips.

 “You are the cheesy one, I was hinting towards a whole different heaven, babyboy…,” Baekhyun purred, and now Chanyeol was blushing too.

 “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol gasped out, scandalized, but also a bit interested as Baekhyun’s hands crept up to rest at the back of his neck, fingers playing lightly with Chanyeol’s hair.

 “Okay, so maybe I came with more intentions than just because I missed you, so sue me,” Baekhyun mumbled out, giving a light shrug as he licked his lips, and Chanyeol could almost feel Baekhyun’s tongue on his own lips. “Or, well, it’s honestly just another form of missing you, not so much missing your hugs, but missing your dick-”

 Chanyeol somehow managed to get his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to silence him as his cheeks heated up even more, unable to fully understand what the heck he was hearing because  _ what in the world?! _

 “Oh my god,  _ Baekhyun! _ ” Chanyeol exclaimed, sputtering in disbelief. “We’re in public!” At the rise of one of Baekhyun’s eyebrows, Chanyeol corrected himself. “Okay, my office, but it's still a public area!”

 Tilting his head back, Baekhyun dislodged Chanyeol’s hand from his mouth, a pout already forming that had Chanyeol knowing he was in trouble.

 “Are you telling me that  _ all _ of the time I spent preparing was for nothing?” Baekhyun asked, his voice thinning out into a hurt whisper as his pout deepened, whilst Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

 “All the time you spent preparing…?” Chanyeol slowly asked, wondering what in the world Baekhyun was talking about, even though he knew, he  _ knew _ , that it was obvious, Chanyeol just could not get the pieces to connect in his mind-

 And then Baekhyun grasped one of Chanyeol’s hands in his, pulling it behind his back to trail down, before shifting his grip and pushing Chanyeol’s fingers against the seam of his jeans, and-  _ oh. _

 “O-oh,” Chanyeol mumbled, pushing again even as Baekhyun’s fingers disappeared, noting how Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered as Chanyeol mapped out the round bottom of the plug. Could it be…

 “Is it my plug?” Chanyeol asked in a quiet voice, staring up at Baekhyun as he nodded his head, lower lip trapped between his teeth, making Chanyeol drag in a ragged breath.

 A while back, Chanyeol had found a pretty little butt plug, the accent of the base being a sky-blue jewel that immediately had reminded him of Baekhyun. He had not even meant to look at sex toys, it had just kind of happened, and then before he knew it, he had bought the plug and it was on its way.

 To say that Baekhyun was surprised when he was suddenly handed a black, silky bag was a slight understatement. He looked near panicked before he realized how heavy it was, and what an odd shape, and then curiosity took over. Chanyeol had almost burst out into laughter, because getting rings was a bit early, he had to agree with that.

 And then Baekhyun had let the plug fall into his palm, a soft gasp escaping from his lips as he looked it over, before looking over at Chanyeol with sparkly eyes.

 “So pretty…,” Baekhyun had mumbled, and of course Chanyeol had not been able to stop the “Just like you,” he  _ was _ a bit cheesy, but that was okay because Baekhyun loved it. And then proceed to show his appreciation.

 They had not tried the plug a lot yet, though, and the thought of Baekhyun preparing, pushing it in place, and then walking over… Oh, Chanyeol’s mouth was suddenly very dry.

 “I'm pretty sure it's properly mapped out now,” Baekhyun muttered, breaking Chanyeol out of his reverie, fingers still travelling across the jeans-covered plug. Baekhyun sounded slightly breathless, and Chanyeol  _ loved _ it.

 “Bend over the desk, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, feeling the rasp in his voice as well as how Baekhyun shivered against him.

 Baekhyun’s fingers tightened just slightly in Chanyeol’s hair before they disappeared and he was moving, doing as told and then throwing a clearly challenging look over his shoulder. It was questioning, wondering what Chanyeol would do, how much he would  _ dare _ to do…

 And Chanyeol answered it through action.

 Rolling forwards so that he was sitting just behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, keeping them there for a moment as he gently squeezed. There was a stutter of breath, a stutter of breath that turned into a low gasp as Chanyeol’s hands slid forwards to slip underneath Baekhyun’s hoodie, placing themselves on his stomach. Baekhyun sucked it in a breath at that, muscles playing beneath Chanyeol’s fingers, and even more so when Chanyeol’s fingers began their journey down to the front of Baekhyun’s jeans.

 It only took a moment before they were undone, and Chanyeol could feel how hot and hard Baekhyun was, but he returned his hands to Baekhyun’s hips again. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, Chanyeol began to slowly pull Baekhyun’s pants down, catching Baekhyun’s underwear on the way.

 As soon as jeans and boxers were around knees, Chanyeol sat back upright, fingers moving to push the hoodie up and out of the way - and then it was Chanyeol’s turn to gasp.

 The plug was nestled so beautifully between Baekhyun’s cheeks, silver and blue such a beautiful contrast to the pale skin surrounding it, as if it was meant to sit there. One hand moving up to Baekhyun’s lower back, Chanyeol pushed him down, exposing even more, and  _ wow. _ Chanyeol was pretty sure he groaned in appreciation, but what else could he do at such a sight?

 “I want to try something,” came Baekhyun’s whisper, so quiet yet loud in the silent office. Chanyeol was pretty sure he could hear the pulse in his dick, but that might just be his imagination.

 “What?” Chanyeol rasped out, not meaning to sound so rough, but lacking in words at the moment.

 Baekhyun seemed to understand, letting out a soft laughter, making Chanyeol curse under his breath as it had the plug moving as well.

 “I want to sit on your dick,” Baekhyun said, moving on to an explanation at Chanyeol’s noise of confusion. “Ever heard of cock warming? I just want to feel you inside of me, connected…”

 Yepp, that sounded really nice, Chanyeol could easily allow that-

 “There's lube in my bag.”

 -and Chanyeol was going, hobbling around the desk to get Baekhyun’s bag, before moving back to his chair and nearly collapsing into it. Managing to fish the lube out of the depths of the bag, Chanyeol set it down on the desk, before splaying his hands out over smooth skin, leaning forwards to nip at goosebump-raised flesh.

 “It looks so pretty,” Chanyeol murmured into skin, alternating between soft kisses and teasing bites, until Baekhyun was panting and his behind was turning a rosy pale pink. It brought out the blue of the plug even more, and had Chanyeol almost sobbing over how perfect it looked.

 “Yeah, yeah, okay, you’ve done enough, get a fucking move on!” Baekhyun hissed out, which had Chanyeol chuckle against the rosy skin.

 “So  _ bossy _ ,” Chanyeol mumbled, but pulling back from his teasing.

 “Of course, I  _ am _ your boss,” Baekhyun answered, gasping as Chanyeol gently gripped the bottom of the plug and slowly,  _ oh so slowly _ , began to extract it.

 Chanyeol became completely entranced by the way Baekhyun’s rim stretched around the metal, almost  _ clinging _ to it, as it reached the widest point, before the plug popped out and the rim shrunk back. Not fully, no, it was obviously stretched, but a bit at least.

 Finding some clean napkins from a previous meal, Chanyeol quickly placed the plug on them, not wanting a mess of lube on his desk, before he got back to Baekhyun’s behind. Using his hands, he spread the two cheeks apart, watching as the rim clenched around air, Baekhyun nearly trembling beneath him.

 “Do you need more stretching?” Chanyeol asked, voice that strangely raspy again, entire being thrumming with arousal.

 “No, it should be fine,” Baekhyun breathed out, so quiet that Chanyeol almost did not catch the words.

 Suddenly, Chanyeol was presented with a dilemma. Should he go just go ahead, or should he make sure that Baekhyun actually was properly stretched? Sometimes Baekhyun forgot just  _ how _ big Chanyeol was, and that Chanyeol’s fingers were a bit thicker than Baekhyun’s own - but at the same time, Chanyeol was really fucking  _ painfully _ hard in his trousers…

 Mind spinning, Chanyeol decided to trust in Baekhyun or take it as it came, releasing Baekhyun to undo his belt and the zipper, so happy that he had decided on boxers with an opening at the front, and not in the least caring that it would leave stains behind. If it was on his underwear it was fine - no one else but Baekhyun was going to see them anyway, and he was not going to complain.

 Pulling out his erection, Chanyeol had to grind his teeth together to keep from touching himself more than necessary, especially as he lubed himself up, because damn he was  _ hard _ . He honestly had no idea if he would be able to hold back - but this was what Baekhyun wanted, and so Chanyeol would try his damndest.

 One hand around the base of himself, Chanyeol placed his other hand on Baekhyun’s hip to guide him backwards. Backing in between Chanyeol’s legs, Baekhyun placed his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs to keep himself balanced, as he began to sink down onto Chanyeol, a shaky breath slipping through his lips.

 It was tight, and maybe Baekhyun had needed some more stretching, or maybe it was just the position, but Baekhyun did not seem to be in pain. He knew his limitations, and Chanyeol trusted that Baekhyun did not cross them.

 When Baekhyun’s behind finally settled against Chanyeol’s lap, Chanyeol was  _ trembling _ . And he was supposed to just stay still now?

 “Oh,  _ shit _ ,” Baekhyun heavily exhaled, head lolling forwards. “Feels good…”

 “Too good,” Chanyeol muttered, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder as he tried to hold back from pulling Baekhyun down into a grind because this was fucking overwhelming…

 “Maybe I overestimated our control and underestimated how good this feels,” Baekhyun groaned, threading a hand into Chanyeol’s hair to scratch at his scalp, probably to somewhat distract him.

 It was not doing wonders, but it was something, at least.

 Many deep breaths and long minutes later, Chanyeol started to feel like he was getting control over himself, and Baekhyun seemed like he was also finally grasping at his sanity. The sensations did not really lower or disappear, but Chanyeol felt himself get more used to them and able to handle them, able to somewhat ignore them and hold back.

 “Wow, this is overwhelming,  _ you’re _ overwhelming…”

 Chanyeol could not help but chuckle at that, even if it did bring attention to the burning desire he was feeling of just pounding into Baekhyun, but he did his best to ignore that. “I had the same thought, it’s insane. People do this for fun? Their control must be insane…”

 “We’re managing too, it took some time to calm down, but we’re managing too!” Baekhyun pointed out, letting out a sigh. “Though having you bend me over this de-”

 Chanyeol wrapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to shut him up, clenching his jaw as he forced the images away.

 “Please don’t, if you want me somewhat sane,” Chanyeol pleaded,  _ feeling _ the smile against his palm, before he released his grip.

 “Sorry, I’ll only speak up about it when I’ve had enough and want you to lose control,” Baekhyun promised, and only that was almost enough for Chanyeol to lose it, but he held back, clamping down hard on himself, and willed everything away.

 He could do this!

 A few more minutes went past in silence, with the both of them starting to relax for real, and then it did not take long for Baekhyun to relax back against Chanyeol’s chest, head rested on Chanyeol’s shoulder. One of Chanyeol’s hands started to draw random symbols into the top of Baekhyun’s thigh, and Baekhyun began to hum under his breath, a song that Chanyeol recognized, but just could not fully place.

 “I have to say, this is annoying as fuck, but it’s also very nice,” Baekhyun spoke up after a while, turning his head to nuzzle against Chanyeol’s jaw and cheek. “I feel very connected with you.”

 “Haha, you funny you,” Chanyeol said, turning to nuzzle Baekhyun back. “But yeah, I feel the same. I’d much rather do other things with this, but it’s still nice.”

 Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Chanyeol’s eyes grew round in light panic, but Baekhyun merely snickered and pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips, before turning forwards and fixing his hoodie.

 “Don’t look too obvious and push us in a little,” Baekhyun mumbled, and Chanyeol did as told, hopefully hiding everything properly underneath the desk, as Baekhyun raised his voice. “Yes?”

 The door opened, showing Sehun, who did a double take before he pursed his lips, and Chanyeol almost let out a chuckle, because he knew why Sehun put on his best bitch face.

 “Why can I never find you in your office, but all the time in Chanyeol’s?” Sehun asked, voice dripping with annoyance.

 “Because my office doesn’t have a Chanyeollie, but Chanyeol’s does,” Baekhyun answered, making it sound as if it was a totally valid reason. Sure, Chanyeol thought it was as well, but he could understand Sehun too.

 “You see each other at home, isn’t that enough?” Sehun protested, rolling his eyes and sighing as Baekhyun sucked in a breath to retort, holding up a hand to stop him. “You know what, save it, it’s your company anyway, so why should I care if you actually do your job or not…”

 “Careful, Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun said, voice low and dangerous, showcasing that  _ other side _ of him. The business man, dressed in form-fitting, expensive suits and killer smiles, the one who had built this company from the ground up (with some help from Chanyeol). So different from the soft boy, dressed in oversized hoodies belonging to the lover he was wrapped around and keeping warm, yet the same. Some traits certainly carried between the two personalities…

 “I’m sorry, Baekhyun-ssi,” Sehun immediately said, eyes downcast, a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. Frustration and fear. Even if Sehun was a friend, he was also an employee, and he knew Baekhyun was fair in how he treated his employees no matter the connection. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was a bit more lenient on Sehun than others, but that was not something Sehun necessarily needed to know.

 “Apology accepted. Now, was there something important you needed to discuss with me?” Baekhyun asked, the sharpness of his voice a bit subdued by the warmth that slipped into it.

 “Not really, no, I was just going to deliver these to Chanyeol,” Sehun answered, a bit more strength to his tone now that he had been forgiven for overstepping boundaries, stepping forwards to hand over some documents that Baekhyun took, glancing at them quickly before placing them on the desk. For all of Baekhyun’s talk of not wanting to be the least involved in the business Chanyeol was handling, Baekhyun had a tendency to get involved anyway. Not that Chanyeol was complaining, he just found it immensely funny, and a great teasing topic.

 “Thank you, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun said with a smile, showing that there were no hard feelings, and Sehun gave a small smile before excusing himself and exiting the office.

 “Poor Sehunnie, he looked so close to either fainting or smacking you,” Chanyeol mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun once more, nuzzling against the other’s neck.

 “I honestly almost thought he would slap me,” Baekhyun chuckled, hands coming to rest on top of Chanyeol’s arms. “Maybe I’ve been a bit too nice on him, he’s getting brave…”

 “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that for some time now,” Chanyeol purred, nipping at Baekhyun’s ear and feeling the full-body shivers coursing through Baekhyun’s body. “The way you put him in his place was honestly kinda hot…”

 Baekhyun answered by clenching his muscles, deliciously squeezing Chanyeol and drawing a cross between a moan and a groan out of him.

 “Oops!” Baekhyun chirped, sounding  _ very _ non-apologetic.

 Putting a hand between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, Chanyeol stood up at the same time as he pushed Baekhyun forwards, chest connecting with the desk and causing Baekhyun to hiss. It quickly changed into a moan as Chanyeol leaned over him, pressing back inside fully again, reaching for his desk phone and pressing the comms for his secretary.

 “Don’t let anyone inside,” Chanyeol said, not even waiting for an affirmative before he closed the line again. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can hold back any longer…”

 With a chuckle, Baekhyun changed his position a little, spreading his legs and grabbing the edge with one hand, before looking up at Chanyeol.

 “I think I’m pretty fine with that,” he murmured, smirking as Chanyeol’s hands gripped at his hips.

 Standing up straight, Chanyeol slowly pulled back, making sure to feel as much as possible, before slamming back inside and making Baekhyun’s breath hitch. The desk did not move an inch, obviously  _ extremely _ stable, and so inviting for going hard and fast - so that was what Chanyeol did.

 Keeping a bruising grip on Baekhyun’s hips, Chanyeol kept up a rapid pace, egged on by the breathy little sounds it drew out of Baekhyun, a chorus of ‘ _ ah _ ’s and ‘ _ Chanyeol _ ’s intermingled with moans. He was being surprisingly quiet, and Chanyeol had half a mind to try to make him scream, but he also realized that Baekhyun was probably keeping it low as they were just one small door away from the rest of the company, and even if that was exciting, Chanyeol did not particularly want the others to hear them either.

 As he neared his end, pace getting more reckless, Chanyeol laid himself down on top of Baekhyun and wrapped a hand of his own around the edge of the desk just beside Baekhyun’s, going for more deep grinds than harsh thrusts. It was maddening, the feeling of Baekhyun around him and beneath him, gasping and moaning, and Chanyeol’s tilt over the edge was sudden.

 Chanyeol’s hips gave a few weak stutters as he filled Baekhyun up, his eyes landing on the plug and sparking an idea as he took a moment to just  _ breathe _ , still pressed against Baekhyun, before he moved to take care of his lover.

 Standing up straight again, Chanyeol reached for the plug as he slowly pulled out, catching most of the leaking cum with the plug and pushing it back inside, making Baekhyun choke on air. How fucking hot was not that, all of Chanyeol’s cum trapped inside of Baekhyun, in a way marking him - almost hot enough to have Chanyeol ready for a round two.

 But before that happened, Baekhyun still needed to be taken care of. Pulling him up, Chanyeol spun Baekhyun around and connected their lips in a deep and honestly rather filthy kiss, swallowing all of the sounds Baekhyun made as Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his severely leaking manhood and gave it a few tugs. But this was not how Chanyeol wanted to do this, it would be way too messy.

 Turning around, Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun down into the leather chair, kneeling down in front of him as he put Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders, becoming completely trapped as Baekhyun pants kept him from pulling back. The position gave Chanyeol access to the plug, and he began to play with it as he wrapped his lips around Baekhyun’s throbbing erection and sank down.

 “Oh  _ go- _ ” Baekhyun nearly screeched before he clamped a hand over his mouth, the other going to tangle into Chanyeol’s hair. The heels of his shoes dug into Chanyeol’s back, and Chanyeol was rather thankful that Baekhyun was wearing sneakers, and not dress shoes, even though these would leave dirty marks on his near pristine shirt as well.

 Bobbing up and down, Chanyeol carefully began to tug it back and forth - not enough to have it slide out, and especially not enough to offer any real friction, but maybe just enough to help Baekhyun tumble over the edge…

 Baekhyun came with a muffled scream, tugging Chanyeol almost all the way down as he curled forwards, tense abs against Chanyeol’s head and trembling thighs locked around Chanyeol’s head. A few seconds went past before Baekhyun slowly began to relax and fell back against the backrest of the chair, breathing ragged and sweat shimmering on his red-blotted face.

 “Well, that was exciting,” Chanyeol spoke after he had finished swallowing and licked his lips, voice a bit raspy. “How did Sehun  _ not _ see the plug on my desk, by the way?”

 Baekhyun dragged in a few breaths to try to calm down a little as he shrugged, wincing as he with the help of Chanyeol lifted his legs to free Chanyeol.

 “Either he didn’t pay attention to it, or he decided it was better for his own mental health to not pay attention to it, I really have no idea,” Baekhyun answered, sounding very winded. “Too exciting, shit, I need a nap…”

 “I have a very comfortable sofa, and it’s all yours to nap on,” Chanyeol said with a soft chuckle, cradling Baekhyun’s cheek with one hand as he used the other to tuck himself in.

 “I actually think it’s all mine no matter what, because I’m pretty sure I own everything inside of this office,” Baekhyun drawled, letting out the cutest of yawns that had Chanyeol melting.

 “Myself included,” Chanyeol said, loving the tiny smile that appeared on Baekhyun’s lips.

 “So cheesy, but I love it, love you,” Baekhyun whispered, pulling Chanyeol into a soft and warm kiss, before he got himself sorted out and dressed, and then went over to take a nap on the aforementioned sofa.

 Chanyeol let Baekhyun sleep for a few hours, before waking him up so they could go home together.

 

 Chanyeol was working late again, glasses perched on his nose as he went through various documents, before the sound of his phone going off a few times distracted him.

 Even before Chanyeol took a look, he knew who the messages were from - and sure enough, it was Baekhyun’s name spelled across the screen, alongside the message text being “ _ i’m bored _ ”, and a notification for a Snapchat.

 Thinking it was simply going to be a cute selfie, probably with a pouty Baekhyun, Chanyeol did not pay much mind as he opened the app, but he really should have learned by now. Because it was not Baekhyun’s  _ face _ that greeted him on the screen.

 It was the shimmering of a sky blue jewel nestled between two pale cheeks, and Chanyeol promptly choked on his saliva as he cursed Baekhyun in all the ways he could, memories flashing past in his mind leaving him heavy and aching.

_  Fuck. _


End file.
